Hero's need help
by imma.emo.and.proud
Summary: Something has been stolen yet no one knows what, except the gods, they have chosen eight demigods to help the gods find their lost possesions, who knows but is this the beggining of a new prophecy, probably not but we can all hope can't we? SYOC closed.
1. Prologue

Everyone says your different. Wether your a slut, jock, goth, emo or just plain weird. I knew I was different ever since I was little. I have never met my mother, but I always felt her, somehow.

My name is Lucy Greywick, daughter of Hecate. I have been to camp half-blood, Its just crowds aren't my best place, I'd rather look for more demi-gods, which is what I do.

I currently live in a an alley in Los Angeles. I woke up and started to brush my layered bob like dark brown hair with my fingers. I looked at my reflexion in my celestrial bronze scythe and saw my hazel eyes in my reflexion. It had magically turned into black leather braclet with five small charms on it a scythe blade, kunai (the sharp part), a bow, arrow, a bullet and a small gun.

I went outside the ally and picked up my black back pack, wearing my dark wash skinny jeans, black tank top and red converse I saw my friend helping me find these other demigods. Rosalie, a very beautiful girl about 5'3 (seven inches shorter than me), with long waist length platinum (it is natural) hair pulled in a tight braid (still covered the tips of her ears tho), her crystal blue eyes and eyebrow length bangs. She was wearing black skinny jeans and turquoise converse with the tank top to match.

If you didn't know her and you were a demigod you'd think she was a daughter of aphrodite, but no she isn't! She is daughter of a water nymph and a mortal man, she has some physical traits and powers about her that differ her from her mother and her father, the reason why she hides the tips of her ears are because she has pointed tips, almost impossible blue eyes and of course she needs to drink alot of water, and I mean alot.

I pulled a gold drachma out of my pocket and asked Rosalie if she could make a rainbow, walked for a bit until we could find a peice of sunlight where we wouldn't be noticed.

Rosalie tipped out some of the water in her bottle on to her hand and it started floating in mid air it duplicated so there was quite a bit of water now. putting it in the sunlight it had created a rainbow.

I threw my drachma in and said "oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please let me talk to chiron from camp-half blood or something like that!" I don't think she was please but she had let me see him so it was ok. He told me where I would be heading next, now all I needed was a crossroad and a map of Kansas City.

**Okay thanks for reading hoped you liked this proulogue yes I know nothing has actually happened but you have met my oc and that of my friend who is on fictionpress but not here so ok on to the rules.**

**1. No mary or gary sues what so ever.**

**2. Remember be creative and very descriptive .**

**3. If you have read the rules just put "Adventures shall not be impossible"**

**4. No children of the virgin goddesses, no titans, no romans okay, I don't want to repeat myself!**

**5. Also if you have an account please pm if you can i would prefere that thanks.**

** only and please don't use oc's who are in more fics than this one. And use this form only please.**

**Okay so the actuall form**

**First and last name: **

**Nickname(s) if any:**

**Godly Parent: **

**Mortal parent:**

**Age(has to be 12-23 no higher no lower): **

**Gender: **

**Appearance(be detailed!):**

**Scars, birth marks, etc?:**

**Casual clothes:**

**Camp clothes:**

**Quest clothes:**

**Main Weapon(details and name please):**

**Special powers(they have to make sense):**

**Personality(Lots of detail please!):**

**Past:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fatal Flaw: **

**Relationship with parent(s):**

**Romantic Preferences: (Type of people they are attracted to, if any):**

**Extra info:**


	2. Chapter 1 Primordial

Rosalie was throwing up in a bin near the crossroad we had traveled to. Once she had finally stopped vomiting she got her bottle of water and drank at least half the bottle.

"That is the last time we travel by crossroads! Seriously how do you not throw up!?" She screatched in her high pitched voice.

"I used to but know I just feel dizzy." I said while grabbing her bottle and having a swig myself.

It was dark now, I decided we should at least find somewhere to sleep. We were walking around for about ten minutes when Rosalie started talking.

"How is it that everyone you crossroad travel with throws up but you don't? I want to put on my mascara but it ran out last week if you couldn't notice. Why did chiron send us here i only heard part of it was it like just meeting up with camp half-blood campers or something, are we going on adventure? Cause' if we are I so need more make-up..."

"OMG, just because your are 1 eighteenth aphrodite I don't care just please shut the f..." I saw something in the corner of my eye.

I knew rosalie saw it too she grabbed the bullet and gun charm off my braclet and watched as they turned into two beretta 93R's and two cartridges which she slapped in instantly as I whipped off my bracelet and it turned into a black whip with a bronze shimmer, celestial bronze to be precise same as Rosalies bullets.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked me in a very serious tone of voice.

"I smell demi-god strong one possibly big three." I said calmly.

"Sorry your wrong! Try again." we saw at the top of a buildng a boy about 6'5 feet dressed in a dark t-shirt, cargo pants and some form of sneakers, the light was dark making it hard to see.

"Let me guess, son of god Erebus primordial god of darkness. I'm correct arn't I?" I asked.

He looked shocked and asked , "how'd you guess?"

"I saw you in the corner of my eye, which suggested Hades but you said I was wrong your scents more powerful than the big three and corner of my eye it was dark and its night now to I guessed Erebus the god of darkness! Does that answer you question?" I said acting like a smart ass.

"Yes but one more question, whos daughter are you twos?" He asked.

"Well I am daughter of Hecate and she is half water nymphe and on eighteenth aphrodite, also my names Lucy and she's Rosalie whats your's?" I said in my normal tone of voice.

"My names trey." He said glumly.

"Okay lets go find a hotel." Rosalie said grabbing my hand and Trey's and dragged us about for 15 minutes until we found a cheep hotel and got one room with two beds.

"Why get one room with two beds there is three of us you know that right?" He asked in a grumpy tone of voice.

"Watch, we take watch! First me, then her, then you go it?" I was surprised to hear Rosalie say it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now if you don't mind I am going to have a very long three hour bath in the bathroom so please don't disturb me!" She said slightly angrily.

"How long will she be in there I need to pee." He asked me.

"She said three hours so she'll be in there for her watch I'd recommend not being grumpy and just sleep for know thats what Im going to do, now I get the bed faceing the bathroom door." I jumped on the bed took off my shoes and fell asleep straight away.

***µ***

I was walking around in a pure white place. I saw a woman infront of me; same height, same hair color (it went to her shoulders), similar face, long pure white strapless dress that covered her feet (I just realised I was wearing the same dress) and dark brown eyes.

"Lucy Greywick, the olympians have a mission for you. They have chosen you to help them but you should already know that. Tell me lucy do you recognise me?" The woman asked.

I whispered the only thing that came to my mind, "Hecate." I whispered barly audible.

She embraced me in a hug and said, "yes my child, I am your mother, sent to give you a gift which I thought you would like." She let go of me and started to speak again. "There are twelve of you, all of you get something unique, I chose your item knowing you'd be able to get rid of that bracelet and give it to your nymph friend."

She put the back of her hand in front of me. Once she turned it around there was a celestial bronze upper arm cuff with LUCY on the side but on the inside it said Cross in fancy writing greek writeing.

"What does it do?" I asked my mother.

"Its a weapon think of the weapon you want and it shall turn into it. Thank Ares and strangely enough hepheastus helped make it, they decided they needed to work together if they wanted this quest done." She said.

Hecate had started to fade in and out.

"Whats happening?" I asked.

"Your waking up, don't worry im sure we will see each other again soon, I love you and remember give the bracelet to Rosalie." With one final hug she had disapeared and I was lying on the hotel bed.

I saw Rosalie and Trey sitting on the sem bd side by side looking wide- eyed.

**Okay that was this chapter stay tuned for the next hope you enjoyed it and also i am looking for someone who can correct my spelling mistakes cuz i use word pad(i dont have microsoft word) and it has no correcting system so please pm me if you want to be my beta reader. Please reveiw.**

**Also no more children of:**

**Hecate(taken by me)**

**Aphrodite (KimiSecret and EmoChildP)**

**Primordial god(desse)s (gallantmon7196)**

**Hermes (KitKat2014)**

**Apollo(soccarfreak6)**

**Hades(Hahaying52)**

**Zeus(Lion Destructer Flame)**

**Dionysius(Phantomask)**

**Poseidon(PowerOfIreland)**

**and please send more in and thanks for reading. If smarties(guest) is reading your character has been accepted but will not be a main pm me about the romnce stuff and who you think your character would like thanks bye.**


	3. Chapter 2 Camp

I woke up to Rosalie(now looking better skin glowing, eyes brighter and looking amazingly beautiful.)sitting next toTrey(you know the guy in the tan cargo pants, dark royal blue t-shirt and crimson,yellow and black sneakers). I saw what they werestaring,at. Two girls, the first one: about 5'7 with long waist length strawberry blonde hair in a side ponytail with cloudy blue eyes (making it seem like she was blind), an hour glass figure and just incredibly beautiful with a flawless was wearing a pale blue sundress that reached mid-thigh and black pumps. She also had a long deep horizontal scar on her neck.

The second girl was short with a mesomorphe (medium) build with a tan, hazel eyes and straight mid-back-length feiry red hair that is layered and has fringe side-swept bangs. She has black snake bites and a pair of small black has a smal scar on the corner of her left eye and another scar slanted across her right eyebrow. She's wearing a dark purple tank top with jeans, flip flops, a black leather chocker and a aqua blue infinity/anchor bracelet.

I had only just noticed a two identical claw marks on Trey's left jaw below his mess of jet black hair that falls loosely until it is about half way down his ears.

"Hi I'm Raine Koyl, age 17 and daughter of apollo nice to meet ya!" the shorter one said with a way too happy grin.

"April Winters, 17, daughter of aphrodite." The taller one said bearley audible but we all heard it.

"Rosalia Maria Laura Katherine Stacey Lynne Whitehouse, age 16 and glad to meet you all accept mister grumpy and the sleeping beauty, cause I already know her oh and btw I'm half nymph and my great great grandmother is, dun dun duun! Aphrodite." Rosalie said way to cheery.

"Does she have permanant pms or something?" Raine asked me.

"I think so her mood changes all the time." I answered groggily. "My names Lucinda Greywick, age 17 and please call me Lucy." I said ending with a yawn.

"Lucy!" Rosalie said turning around whacking Trey with her damp hair (not in its braid),"ow", and jumped onto me saying, "you've been asleep for like seven fricken hours more than you usually get ,why?!" She screamed in my face.

"I havn't had a proper sleep for a while and I saw my mother now get off me please!" I might have yelled in her face and she got off me and sat next to Trey. "Rosalie I have a present for you!" I said, she turned around and I threw my braclet at her and she caught it. "I have a new weapon, keep it." Before she could say another word Trey inturupted

"Trey shadux 17 years old." He said with just plain grumpyness.

"Okay we got that sorted now lets go back to CHB." I said while grabbing my bag and ushering the rest to follow.

The sun was coming up once we got outside. We got to a not busy crossroad. I told them to grab on to some part of me. I had April and Trey holding my hand, Raine and Rosalie were around my arm. Rosalie was complaining as usual about how crossroad travel was awful.

***µ***

April was shaking like hell(or underworld), not letting go of my arm. Raine was on the ground throwing up. Trey was passed out on the ground. Rosalie was sitting under a nearby tree shaking ever so slightly. And I just felt a litlle dizzy but apart from that I was fine.

We were standing in front of camp half-blood. I know your thing CHB doesn't have a crossroad. Well Chiron put one in for me because it a quicker way to travel. I asked April to let go of me and she did and she decided to help me. I picked up Trey with the help of April and the now recovered Rosalie helped Raine and we got them to the infirmary pretty quickly.

It was about 10 o'clock on a warm friday morning when I got back to my cabin I saw my 25 year old sister Lou Ellen. We talked about boys love and all that crap.

It was half eleven when we left for lunch, she went and sat with some of her friends. And I sat next to Rosalie and April joined us quietly. Rosalie had small fruit salad(lettace, strawberries, melons and oranges) April had some chips and listening to an Ipod. And I had a cheese 1/2lb burger. I looked around and saw Raine eating with other children of Apollo. I couldn't find Trey tho.

Once I finished eating I went to look for Trey while the rest of the camp was eating. I went to the Training arena and saw him slashin dummies with a three foot long black and celestial bronze sword.

"Let me guess celestial bronze and black tourmaline?" I asked making him stop.

"Obsidian." He said and went back to slashing the dummies apart.

"Hey I guess you don't like talking about your dad then do you."

"What do you know?" He said rhetorically.

"Alot actually, I could walk right through you, take of parts of your body, I could invade your mind to learn everything about you but I wont now capture the flag is gonna happen in like half an hour so I'd reccomend eating." I think that did the trick because his sword turned into a platinum ring with an obsidian band.

Once we got to the hall we both sat at the table Rosalie and April were at. April looked slightly scared but she wasn't bad so it was ok. Trey had a slice of pizza.

Once we got to the edge of the forest Chiron said he had an announcement. An announcement for a quest and its questers who we didn't know yet.

**Second chapter yaaaaaaaaaaay. OK sorry about not giving trey much of a description. Romantic crap like i said in the last chapter pm me if you want your character to go out with another character. still llooking for a BETA reader pm about this too please. Also no more children of ares. Trey belongs to gallantmon7196, Raine belongs to soccerfreak6, April belongs to emochildp, Rosalie belongs to kimisecret and Lucy is my oc. thanks for reading and reveiw thanks bye.**


	4. Chapter 3 Quest?

"Just curious, what is crossroad travel? Because it was the most terrible feeling I have ever felt." Trey, wearing camp T-shirt dark blue jeans and his sneakers, asked me.

"Well, Hecate, goddess of many things including crossroads, can travel between the underworld, sky, sea and earth and that is what crossroad travel is I could travel through water, but I would get wet and I would have to hold my breath. Earth would be literally going thought the ground, underworld travel in and out of the underworld. And finally the sky which is what I prefer to use." I explained. I wa in black biker shorts and a camp t-shirt with black combat boots.

April(clad in a chopped up camp t-shirt and loose shorts) hadn't said a thing which was worrying me slightly but she still stood by my side awkwardly. Rosalie (dressed in a black pleated skirt, blue shorts underneath, cmp t-shirt and turquoise was ignoring everything and looking at her bracelet (you know the one which was previously mine). And Trey was walking next to Rosalie.

"I hope we all get put on the same team I really want to have all of you on my team because I can just tell we are really good at fighting" That's what Rosalie said.

***µ***

"Okay everyone settle down!" We had gotten to the edge of the forest and heard Chiron.

Chiron was standing next to Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He said that Rachel would say what would be said. And that's what she did.

"I'd recommend listening to all of what I am about to say who ever gets chosen I hope you do well." She paused then began again in a harsh and raspy voice.

_"Twelve soldiers that must delve,_

_From wine to wine that can't whine,_

_Traveller or thief as long as she doesn't deceit,_

_Beauty and brains she gained but not in vain,_

_King of fire to king of the mighty empire,_

_Wild and free covered in under dark by thee,_

_Bowman's daughter with a sword hope she's never swore,_

_Wisdom and battle strategy her daughter and great son of darkness,_

_Born from war and raised for war son of war,_

_Agriculture for her solider of ice,_

_Aqua goes to the aquatic forever green,_

_Virgin chose when her damp love has rose,_

_And the king chose the magical senses that could have a fling,_

_These are the chosen do what's right and just succeed,_

_The gods need help save them from what they have lost."_

That was what she said it was confusing but I knew I was on that quest I knew it no need to even try I knew it.

Suddenly a girl about 5 feet with waist length bleached blonde hair and dark brown eyes was on the floor in what looked like a spasm. She was wearing plain shorts, a camp T-shirt and some running trainers. She was bathed in a purple glow. She was not making a sound.

Another girl, lightly tanned, about 5'4, lean hour glass figure and choppy straight blonde hair with side ways bangs, that goes to her elbow She has a single red streak in her hair on the left side opposite to her bangs. She was wearing a slightly larger camp shirt that's tied to the side, ripped jean shorts, slip on black converse and her camp necklace. I couldn't tell the rest of her features because she was. She fell over backwards the exactly the same way the other did and was bathed in a silver glow.

April had also fallen backwards. She had tried to grab my hand but let go when she hit the ground. A faint rosy pink had started glowing around her.

A boy about 6 foot with light black skin, dark brown hair in a bald cut and dark eyes. He was wearing a silver and black camp T-shirt (guessing he made it himself) with ripped off sleeves, baggy jean shorts and black running nikes. His body was well muscled. He was bathed in a red glow.

Next a girl with long, straight black hair with silver highlights tied in a ponytail, obsidian black eyes. She has a strong lean build and is about 5'6" wearing a camp t-shirt, black skinny jeans and some sneakers. Fell over in a spasm then was coated in a turquoise glow.

Raine (wearing jean shorts, a camp shirt and tennis shoes) had fallen forward around her cabin mates; she was bathed in a yellow glow.

Suddenly the same thing happened to Trey; he went down backwards and was bathed in an emerald green glow. At the same time a small but well built olive skinned girl with choppy black hair (it had an orange streak in it) and her eyes were a piercing hazel colour, wearing jeans and a CHB t-shirt. She fell over the exact same time Trey did and she was bathed in the same colour as him.

Next a guy about five seven with dirty blonde hair that goes to his neck with a fringe(bangs) and hazel eyes. He was a bit fit from training I guess. Wearing the regular CHB shirt, blue denim shorts and running shoes. He fell and was covered in a dark red glow.

Next a boy about 13 to 14 (but he was still thin yet fit and a little lean) with light blonde hair that almost covered his intense icy eyes filled with sorrow. He was wearing CHB t-shirt, dark jeans and blue sneakers. He fell over and had a dark brown glow.

Now a short girl with wavy waist length orange hair (in two pigtails), turquoise eyes with a light skin tone with a few freckles on her face, she looked about twelve but I was guessing more around 14. She was wearing regular camp shirt, dark jeans and some blue converse. She fell and was bathed in a blue glow.

Next was Rosalie, she fell silently until she had a white glow.

I fell I couldn't talk but I could see. I had fallen backwards and noticed I had a golden glow. I couldn't talk, move but my vision was getting clouded. Then everything went black.

**Yay this chapter is done sorry it's taken me a while I had a virus on my computer and school so that didn't help. Also everyone who is a main character was introduced in this chapter. Also I no longer need a beta reader cuz my step-dad installed Microsoft word yayer. Please review thanks for reading and what do you think will happen in the next chapter(answer this question plzzzz). Thanks for reading bye.**


	5. Chapter 4 group

I woke up in the camp infirmary. I got up and walked out seeing it was night. I felt strange like I was not alone.

I realised that the infirmary had disappeared along will the rest of camp so I was just standing on a very grassy hill that the grass reached my knees. I was wearing golden gauntlets, black skinny jeans, a white tight fitted t-shirt, golden(weirdly) converse, my silver armlet on my left upper arm and I only just realised I was still glowing in a gold colour. I also had what looked like a drawing of a ram only just noticeable below the edge of the t-shirt on my upper right arm.

I saw the long orange haired girl that had a blue glow to her. She was in two pigtails she was wearing a white short sleeved blouse, a black pleated skirt with black shorts underneath, a bracelet with a star hanging from it on her left, bright blue converse and a skull necklace, a silver ring and a golden charm bracelet on her right wrist. She was also carrying a rainbow coloured backpack.

Then it was the boy who had a dark red glow. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a dead smiley face on it that had X's for eyes and its tongue was sticking out, dark jeans and the same running shoes. He also had a helmet with the hairy part thing was blood red.

Then it was the girl about five and a half feet that had a turquoise glow to her skin. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a silver sleek-fitted cropped jacket and black denim jeans with sneakers, black leather fingerless gloves with shurikens (ninja stars) hidden in them (I saw them, I think she was hiding them no one else seemed to notice) and her onyx earrings. She also had a light green marble in her hand.

Then it was April who had a rosy pink glow to her. She had light leather armour under a pale pink t-shirt, skinny jeans, thigh high boots and a black chain that had a crystal blue heart on it. She also had a quiver of arrows slung behind her and she was holding a bow in her hand.

And lastly, the first girl to fall over with the purple glow or slight tint to her skin. She had worn out purple converse, slightly ripped denim jeans, a gold ring on her right middle finger and a zipped up purple hoodie.

"Hi I guess we should get accounted." I said. "My name is Lucy Greywick, I'm seventeen and I got an armlet from my mother, Hecate, of this quest. I also have a tattoo here which I think I also got for this quest." I indicated to where the ram was.

"Stephanie Williams I'm sixteen I'm daughter of Dionysus I got this hoodie from him in a dream I also have this," the girl, Stephanie, with the purple glow. She turned around put down her hood and pulled her bleached blond hair to the side i and saw a bunch of grapes tattooed on the back of her neck. Once we saw she turned back round and pushed her hair back to where it was. "That's all I can think off." (Purple glow).

"I'm Lydia greenstone, I'm fourteen and I got this from a dream I had with my dad, Poseidon, in it and he gave it to me." She pointed to the bag; "I also have this on my hip." She lifted up her blouse on her left side slightly and her skirt were pulled down a little bit to show 'Προσκλυστιος' in fancy writing I read it and it meant '_who dashes against_'. "That's it." I'm glad she sounded happy. (Blue glow).

"Matt Anderson, age seventeen, son of Ares. The helmet's from my dad and I have this," he took of his helmet and pushed his bangs to the side and I saw a snake going from one end to the other just along the hair line, "I like it and I think I got my dad's blessing so I feel pretty happy." He said confidently. (Dark red glow).

"I'm April Winters I'm seventeen and daughter of Aphrodite. I got the necklace from my mom and I have a small dove on my shoulder blade." She pulled her t-shirt and armour down slightly and we saw a very beautiful dove but with matching eyes as her. "Also I am blind and I only knew what this is," she pointed to the dove," because they are slightly warmer meaning I see heat, ok I'm done." She fell silent and walked to my side.

The one with the turquoise glow, her hair is still in a ponytail, started to speak. "Well my names serene night, I'm fourteen daughter of Hades and I got this," she held up the marble, "from Artemis. And I have a small picture of a blue sky and a bunch of clouds with a crescent moon in the middle of the clouds, its on the base of my foot so I don't think I will show you." She said.

"Okay does anyone know where we are or where we should go?" I asked everyone.

I heard a few no's and saw April shook her head? Suddenly another girl showed up out of what looked like the mist but emerald green, her glow. I realised it was the girl who had fallen the same time trey had was the third person I saw but she had an emerald green glow. She did not have the orange in her hair. She was wearing light jeans, a green T-shirt, black ugg boots (I noticed a gun in her left boot) and a black trench coat. I also noticed a golden watch with what I think was an owl on the front.

"We are on the outskirts of a place known as Seattle, I think we all should know this place. "She was right plus she had a very think French accent. "Also we should have a look round and see if we can find anything. Also my name is Zora."

**Ok I know this wasn't that exciting and not all of the characters will be in this group for now. It will get bigger and remember the more reviews the faster in updating and such. Also anyone who wasn't in this chapter will be in the next cross my heart. Also serene night belongs to Hahaying52, Lydia greenstone belongs to Powerofireland, Stephanie Williams belongs to Phantomask, Matt Anderson deathnoteuser07, Zora belongs to ZorasimplyZora, April winters belongs to emochildp and Lucy Greywick belongs to me.**

**Also more reviews = straight after finish writing it will go up.**


	6. Chapter 5 alone

**Chapter five alone**

Charlene brooks, daughter of Hermes and second to fall after the announcement of the quest. Her round face had blue round shaped eyes and a bunch of freckles dashed across her face. She was dressed in a black leather jacket, blue v-neck shirt, dark ripped jeans, her camp necklace with three beads on it with a caduceus charm to and black leather boots. On the back of her left hand there was a small lyre **(for those who don't know it's a u shaped harp like musical instrument sacred to Hermes) **tattoo. She also had a silver watch on her right wrist, on the face of it, it had Hermes in ancient Greek.

She knew where she was. She was standing in the middle of a casino. The lotus casino to be precise. She knew she had to get out, but she felt drawn like she should stay here. She remembered that time was different in the casino. A minute could easily be an hour.

A man came up to her and gave her a 'lotus card hotel' within the next three minutes. After that she ran out as soon as possible. No one noticed. She soon found a cheep hotel to stay in for the night.

***µ***

Trey was walking the streets of San Francisco, the place with the most monsters, with his three foot long obsidian and celestial bronze sword looking like a troubled teen holding a plastic bag full of spray paint. He had already come across ten monsters in the past half hour, two of which slashed his dark blue jeans. He was wearing his regular black, crimson and yellow sneakers, his royal blue t-shirt and a pitch black zip up hoodie with his hood up.

Next it was a pitch black hell hound and the thing trey was not expecting was it to say, "Trey Shadux your father would like a word with you." In a very sweet and girly voice, "please follow me."

Ok, following a hellhound to a small apartment on the second floor of a building was not his idea of fun. The hound urged him to open the door. It was pitch black but he could see. He saw his father. His father was about seven feet tall, with shaggy black hair (almost unnatural), and black eyes with golden rings around the pupils, just like Trey's. He was wearing a black tux with a grey blouse and a golden tie.

"You have been chosen to find Athena's missing item what it is I don't know but you should it should be on your chest but I think you should figure that out later and you have met Hella," he indicated the hellhound, " consider her a gift from me and the gods for your journey. She will help; also she is sorry for what she did when you were younger."

"Wait that is the same hellhound that attacked me when I was ten, I only survived because of my mother!" he got angry quickly.

"Trey! Stop it you powers will get out of control, and yes but like I said she is very sorry and wants to make it up to you." He replied only sounding slightly angry.

"I'm leaving." He waked out saying nothing else and the hellhound, Hella, followed.

***µ***

Raine, the girl who hates heights and planes was driving a bright yellow seven-seater land-rover that could fly and go under water without killing everything inside it. The number plate said 'APO 110' and she was driving about two hundred miles back to Camp half-blood.

She had woken up in the car with a letter saying get back to camp, in Greek. She woke up wearing jean shorts, her CHB t-shirt and a pair of light blue tennis shoes. She had noticed a golden bow and a silver arrow on her left knee cap.

Was she pleased in how she got in a bright yellow car and woke up with a driver liscence in her hand? Yes she was, she was happy to be driving it but not so pleased when she discovered that when she pulled the gear stick **(I forgot the name sorry!) **to far to the right it would fly and to far to the left it would become submarines. All in all it was not a good way to start the day.

***µ***

Zane Klarn, age thirteen and son of Khione, felt warm standing on the Canadian border wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans and some white hi-tops. He had woken up on the floor got up then noticed a loaf of bread tattooed on his forearm. he also woke up with a small pot of honey.

He had to start looking for a way across the border. He started walking in hope of finding a way across.

***µ***

Fifteen year old Daniel grant never expected to wake up on a beach in LA. He was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, black below the knee basked ball shorts and black Nike running shoes. He also had a black hoodie tied around his waist, it had 'TAPOUT' written on the back.

He was holding his three and a half foot long celestial bronze sword with a black leather grip. He had a tattoo of a cave with a orangish light in it with the shadow of a hammer in it, on his . He also had a small plastic flame, like a toy.

But at least the weather was nice.

***µ***

Rosalie was feeling upset. Everyone who had fallen was not in camp unlike her. She was dressed in what she had when she fell. She still had her white glow and a peacock behind her left ear and a pure white pen.

Oh well she was just going to visit her mother like normal today so that's what she was going to do.

**ok so im sorry this has taken awhile but i have been sick and my mum does not let me on my laptop when imm sick. i really am sorry. so as a sorry present at the endof every chapter i will tell you the name of the next chapter . the next chapter wil be called 'pairs' feel free to guess what happens next chapter. thanks for reading bye!**


	7. Chapter 6 pairs

Was Raine happy? No, she was not. Why, you might ask? She had accidentally pulled the gear stick the wrong way and now she was flying her magical land rover. She knew she couldn't just fly in to camp because the two Hecate residents had put up wards with their magic so if she got too close she would just be thrown back about half a mile.

She was scared, but just looking for the entrance. Finally she found it and stopped right in front of the arch that had 'Half blood hill' in Greek inscribed on it. She got out, leaving her car fright in front of the arch. She locked it with her car keys and walked inside.

***µ***

Trey and his new found pet, Hella the hellhound which Trey did not like very much, walked down a street of San Francisco.

"Why don't we shadow travel away from here it must be a quicker way to get out of this damned city?" The hound with the very girly voice asked.

"Because if I use my ability I will get very tired and I want to not be tired!" he answered with a hint of anger to his voice.

"I could do it if you want I won't get tired." She answered back calmly.

"Fine but I swear to the gods if you mess it up I will not be please!" he said reluctantly.

***µ* **

Rosalie was swimming in her pale blue bikini. Not really knowing what to do she swam around. Feeling her very own emotion or disease she called Rosalie syndrome. Rosalie syndrome is a syndrome she uses when she feels unknown almost invisible.

Once she got out of her 'daydream' she pulled her towel around her and walked to the Aphrodite cabin, she had a bed there because she is somehow related to her and her nymph mother does not have one.

Once she was dressed in her camp outfit (black pleated skirt, light blue shorts, CHB t-shirt and turquoise converse) and was walking towards of what looked like a crowd.

People had started crowding around a short fiery red headed girl with snake bites. She soon realised it was Raine. Rosalie pushed through the crowd and jumped on the poor girl.

"Oh my god what happened? I saw almost everyone fall then I did and like twelve people weren't here I thought I was alone but now lets go and talk about what happened!" Rosalie spoke quickly so Raine did not get anything of what she said and was then dragged away by Rosalie.

***µ***

The group had been walking for a while. That might be the understatement of the year, more like seven hours and still found nothing. All was quiet until April tripped over a gigantic tree root and twisted her ankle. Now Lucy was carrying her because she refused to be carried by Matt.

Now the rest of the questers had left April and Lucy behind by a few meters.

"I'm sorry." April said.

Lucy, who was slightly startled in the darkness, said," for what it's not your fault. We all fall over."

"I know but…" she started but couldn't finish because everyone in the group heard something to their left.

Lucy grabbed her armlet and it turned into an AK47, matt was holding two celestial bronze long swords dyed red, Serene was holding an iron stygian dagger which was her onyx earrings, with a flick of her wrist Zora had two knives and Stephanie had a silver dagger with a green hilt with a grape vine design wrapping around it.

Lucy set April down on the ground and got down beside her and gave her AK47 to april then said, "if it comes at you shoot." With up most seriousness.

She joined the rest of the group that had their weapons on hand. Then they saw what they never expected. Trey was sitting on a hellhound then it said in it's really high voice, "we are here" to Trey.

***µ***

"So what should we do?" Rosalie asked Raine.

"I don't know, all I know is that we were both chosen and now we are both here." She answered.

"I think we should leave, like right now I think you were told to come back form but I don't get why they sent you away in the first place." Rosalie told her.

"I agree." She returned back to Rosalie.

"When do we leave?" asked Rosalie.

"In three hours."

***µ***

The group were surprised to see trey getting of the back of a hellhound. Once he got of he said hi and introduced him to the rest of the group who didn't know him. Zora was acting strange. And trey was. Their glows had magnified.

They had talked while walking and told the group they will leave. And then they did.

***µ***

Rosalie's hair had darkened in the past half hour, now it was a light brown colour. It was also shorter reaching her chest, but it was in a side-French-braid. She was also wearing a white hoodie black jeans and white converse.

She saw Raine while getting in the car. Raine was different too. She was wearing what she wore yesterday, and her hair was bright yellow not blonde I mean yellow and her eyes had changed from hazel to blue.

They hadn't talked but they silently agreed Rosalie should drive. So they set of in the middle of the night to the gods know where.

**hiya sorry its been a while schools being mean to me like alot and i have to try to finish my homework and this but i have good news i have all of this planned also sorry this chappy is a bit short. thank you to PowerofIreland for reveiwing. the next chapter will be called cold . thanks for reading seeya soon hopefully. bye, dont forget to reveiw.**


End file.
